


Home

by Erwan_O_Dannan



Series: ⚽️ [16]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Allemagne, Chapitre contenant plusieurs langues, Chapitre franco-roumain, Double Nationalité, Eintracht Frankfurt Week 2k19, Football en arrière plan, Football | Soccer, Gen, Roumanie, Semaine des clubs
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwan_O_Dannan/pseuds/Erwan_O_Dannan
Summary: Albert inspirait à plein poumon l’air chaud en sortant de l’avion, cela faisait bien longtemps qu’il n’était revenu dans son pays de naissance.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai sûrement utilisé des régionalismes de la Transylvanie et/ou de l'Ardeal. Cela vient du fait que mes parents m'ont enseigné le roumain, et, venant de là-bas, j'ai appris et utilise des régionalismes sans m'en rendre compte. Cela altère en quelques sortes la véridicté de cet OS, car le personnage vient de Bucarest où il se parle le roumain littéraire. Merci de ne pas en prednre compte pour ceux comprenat le roumain ^^

Albert inspirait à plein poumon l’air chaud en sortant de l’avion. Devant lui, il voyait un signe indiquant : « HENRY COANDA INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT ». Il prit la poignée de sa valise, et commença à descendre les marches, pour atterrir sur la piste. Il suivit les autres passager pour entrer dans le terminal, et enfin faire la queue pour le contrôle de passeport. Son tour vint, et il tendit sa carte d’identité allemande à l’officier des douanes. Celui-ci le regarda, avant de de demander :

« Bussines ? »  
(Commerce ?)

L’ex-footballeur sourit, avant de répondre :

« Nu, mă întorc în țară, » un léger accent s’entendait dans sa manière de prononcer les r, différente des Roumains qui les roulent comme les Espagnols.  
(Non, je retourne au pays.)

Le douanier le regarda un instant, avec un air interdit, avant de lui rendre ses papiers.

« La revedere ! » le salua Streit, en se dirigeant vers le hall de l’aérogare.  
(Au revoir!)

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu’il n’était revenu dans son pays de naissance, et pour cause. Après le divorce de ses parents, il prit le nom de sa mère et ne voulut plus entendre parler de son géniteur, mais voilà, ce dernier était mourant. Cancer des poumons d’après son oncle, et phase terminale. Sa mère l’avait pressé de se rendre au chevet de l’homme mourant, car il pourrait le regretter. Seulement, la chose qu’il regrettait était d’avoir mis une chemise, alors qu’il faisait 35°C dans le département de la capitale. Rapidement, il vit un panneau indiquant son nom de famille, tenu par un homme d’une soixantaine d’année, taille moyenne, calvitie, mais des touffes de cheveux gris-blanc persistaient, un ventre proéminent et une moustache grisonnante elle aussi, habillé d’une chemise à manches courtes blanche avec rayures vert clair rentré dans un jean bleu foncé. Il se dirigea vers lui, et lui tendit la main, en se présentant :

« Bună ziua, Albert. »  
(Bonjour, Albert.)

L’homme, visiblement ému, la lui serra, en répondant :

« Bine ai revenit. Nu știu dacă mă mai știi, dar sunt unchiu tă-ul Florean. »  
(Bon retour parmi nous. Je ne sais pas si tu te souvien de moi, mais je suis ton oncle Florean.)

Puis, n’y tenant plus, il serra l’ancien joueur dans ses bras. Albert fut surpris, mais un sourire lui échappa quand il se rappela un souvenir où il jouait avec lui au foot, très jeune.

« Ai îmbătrânit, unchiu-le ! Aveai mai mult păr ! »  
(Tu as vieilli, mon oncle ! Tu avais plus de cheveux!)

Le Roumain éclata de rire, avant de lui donner une tape sur l’épaule, et de le diriger vers la sortit. Dans le parking, il s’arrêtèrent devant une Dacia Logan bleue, immatriculée « B 14 GER ». Lorsqu’il afficha un air interrogatif, Florean lui sourit chaleureusement, quoi qu’il eut, et s’occupant de sa question muette :

« E mașine tată-lui tău, a cumpărată când tai pensionat de la fotbal, și a decis să o imatriculeze așa. »  
(C’est la voiture de ton père, il l’a achetée quand tu as pris ta retraite du football, et il a décidé de l’immatriculer ainsi.)

Albert sourit lui aussi, bien que la mention de son père le dérangea un peu, toujours peu habitué à ce rappeler de l’homme qui a quitté sa mère pour retourner dans un pays où les conditions de vie et de travail étaient mauvaises comparées à l’Allemagne. Alors qu’ils empruntaient l’autoroute pour rejoindre la capitale, il se sentit mal à l’aise, en regardant le paysage défiler par la fenêtre. Il ne reconnaissait plus rien, et c’est normal après tant d’années passées en Allemagne, mais il se sentait étranger à cette terre qui avait pourtant accueillit ses ancêtres. Il sentait qu’il appartenait à ce pays, à travers sa langue natale, les plats roumains qu’il affectionnait tant, mais d’un autre côté, le poids de ses habitudes qui devinssent peu à peu allemandes, sa carrière passée exclusivement dans le quadruple champion du monde, la langue germanique qui remplaça celle de ses parents jusqu’à devenir maternelle, et l’abandon de son patronyme roumain pour un allemand le retenait en arrière, l’empêchant dans toutes affiliations au pays qui a fêté ses cent ans d’existence une année auparavant.

Le footballeur secoua sa tête, sortant de ces pensées qui revenaient de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps, pour se plonger dans une conversation sur les membres de sa famille paternelle toujours en vie. Ses grands-parents étaient déjà morts lorsqu’il atteignit ses vingts ans, mais il n’était pas venu à l’enterrement car son père y était présent. Il apprit que sa tante Maria mourut quelques années avant la fin de sa carrière, laissant son oncle veuf. Albert ressentit de la culpabilité à ne pas être au courant, car il savait qu’elle était une femme merveilleuse, toujours gentille avec lui. Florean le rassura, lui disant que ce n’était pas grave, et qu’il pourra toujours la visiter lors de son séjour. De ses trois cousins, il n’en connaissait qu’un, mais il allait les rencontrer dès son arrivée. Puis, son oncle commença à lui raconter des anecdotes et histoires sur sa famille, drôles ainsi que tristes, comme pour lui faire rattraper le temps perdu.

Ils ne virent le temps passer qu’ils étaient déjà à la maison de son oncle, à la périphérie de Bucarest.

« Dece nu mergem la casa lui tata ? » demanda le joueur, se rappelant de l’appartement tapissé aux couleurs chaudes, et de l’espace immense qui devait maintenant être exigu.  
(Pourquoi est-ce qu’on va pas à la maison de papa?)

L’autre homme parut gêné, et évita le sujet en prenant sa valise et l’accueillant dans son humble demeure. La propriété était constituée d’une cours pavée couverte par une vigne, et encadrée par le mur d’une maison voisine à gauche, l’actuelle demeure lila à droite, le garage au fond et un passage pour accéder à un jardin qui se situait derrière l’habitation. Ils entrèrent dans la maisonnée, et Albert fut immédiatement frappé par l’odeur de son enfance, celle d’une soupe de vermicelles. La cuisine était devant lui, et aux fourneaux s’activait une femme d’une trentaine d’années, qu’il reconnut être Raluca, la cousine qu’il connaissait.

« Raluca ? Am venit ! » s’exclama son père, pour annoncer leur arrivée.  
(Raluca ? On est arrrivé!)

Elle se retourna, et un sourire illumina son visage lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de l’ex-sportif.

« Albert ! Bine ai revenit ! » le salua-t-elle en lui claquant la bise sur les deux joues.  
(Albert ! Bon retour parmi nous !)

Streit fut de nouveaux quelques peu surpris, mais il se reprit vite, et s’enqueta à propos de la nourriture qu’il sentait.

« Am făcut niște supă de tăiței, la felul doi schnizel cu purée și la desert păpănași vu brânză și prune. »  
(J’ai fait de la soupe de vermicelles, pour le plat principal du schinzel avec de la purée et pour le dessert des păpănași avec du fromage et des prunes.)

L’estomac de l’ancien footballeur gronda au même moment, provoquant l’hilarité générale, et il se fit emmener, ou plutôt forcer, à s’asseoir et à ne pas aider.

« O să vezi, » lui expliqua Raluca alors qu’elle lui remplissait son assiete de soupe, « Bogdan și Darius în câteva minute, o plecat la piață să cumpere o lebeniță. »  
(Tu vas voir, Bogdan et Darius sont partis au marché acheter une pastèque.)

Les yeux d’Albert s’illuminèrent, se souvenant de ces énormes et délicieux fruits qu’il adorait étant petit. Le premier plat fut vite avalé, et même s’il n’était que seize heure, les deux autres membres de sa famille mangeaient avec lui, discutant de choses et autres, réapprenant à se connaître. Alors qu’ils étaient au beau milieu du récit des manifestations lors du jour de la Révolution, un énorme bruit qui venait de la cour se fit entendre, ainsi que ce qui semblait être des insultes en roumain. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux hommes d’apparence similaires bien dans leurs vingtaine entrèrent, un portant la-dite pastèque et l’autre riant comme s’il avait entendu la blague la plus drôle de l’année. Néanmoins, ils se figèrent lorsqu’ils virent qu’un étranger mangeait à leur table.

« Albert ? » s’étonna celui qui portait le fruit.

« Da, și tu ești Bogdan sau Darius ? » demanda l’ancien joueur en se levant et se dirigeant vers eux.  
(Oui, et tu es Bogdan ou Darius?)

« Bogdan, » le correcta l’autre jumeaux, car il était impensable qu’il ne le fussent pas, et lui serra la main.

Darius posa donc la pastèque sur la table la plus proche, et lui serra aussi la main.

Ses deux autres cousins prirent place à table, et ils purent faire plus ample connaissance. Streit apprit qu’ils avaient quatorze ans d’écarts, et ce qui ne l’étonna pas tellement, et se mirent immédiatement à parler football. Étonnement, Raluca se joignit à la conversation, mais Florean prit congé, en disant qu’il allait vérifier si la chambre d’ami était prête.

« Bă dacă îți zic că Steua e neașpa ! » s’exclama Bogdan, tandis que sa sœur hochait négativement de la tête.  
(Si je te dis aue le Steaua est nul!)

« Dinamo n-a câștigat nicio Champion’s League, frate ! Și unde s-a dus Hagi, la Steaua, nu la câini roșii ! » répliqua la supportrice du FCSB.  
(Le Dinamo n’a jamais gagné la Ligue des Champions, fraté!)

« Se luptă tot timpul când e vorba de fotbal, » s’adressa Darius à Albert. « Steliștii și dinamoviștii niciodată nu s-o înțeles ! »  
(Ils se battent tout le temps quand on parle de football. Les supporters du FCSB et ceux du Dinamo ne se jamais entendu!)

« Trebuie să fie foarte frustrat atuncea, n-am auzit să câștige Dinamo de când mă știu ! » lui répondit-il, tandis que les deux autres continuaient leur querelles.  
(Il doit être très frustré alors, j’ai pas vu le Dinamo gagner depuis que je suis né!)

Ils sont pires qu’un du Bayern et un autre du Dortmund, pensa-t-il alors qu’un sourire moqueur lui venait aux lèvres. Puis, lentement, il se rendit compte que personne ne lui avait dit pourquoi il ne logeait pas dans l’appartement de son géniteur. Intrigué, il posa la question fatidique, qui eut le don de geler l’atmosphère et d’éteindre les conversations. Sa cousine se racla la gorge, et les deux autres semblaient mal à l’aise. Il ne savait quoi dire, attendant simplement une réponse autre que le silence. Voyant qu’il n’allait abandonner, Darius prit son courage à deux mains, et lui dit :

« Tatăl-tău sa recăsătorit. »  
(Ton père s’est remarié.)

Voilà, la bombe était lancée, et Streit en resta bouche bée. Il n’avait jamais imaginé qu’il pourrait avoir une belle-famille autre que celle de sa femme. Se remettant de ses émotions, il demanda à les rencontrer. Ses cousins se regardèrent, interdits, avant de lui expliquer :

« Nu vreau să te vadă. Iei l-o convis pe unchiu Călin să nu mai vorbească cu tine. »

(Ils ne voulaient pas te voir. Ils ont convaincu l’oncle Călin de ne plus te parler.)

Albert n’était pas fâché contre le fait que son père s’était remarié sans qu’il le sache, après tout il avait droit lui aussi à un peu de bonheur. Seulement, qu’ils l’aient manipulé, ça, ça le sortait de ses gonds. Il voulut se lever, et aller leur dire sa façon de penser, mais il était un adulte maintenant, et il pouvait se contrôler.

« Vreau să-l văd pe Călin. » dit-il finalement, alors que les autres étaient contents qu’il n’ait pas fait un acte qu’il pourrait regretter par la suite.  
(Je veux voir Călin.)

« Nevasta lui e acolo la ora asta, mai bine ne ducem mâine, » dit calmement Raluca, mais il n’était pas d’accord.  
(Sa femme est là-bas à cette heure, il vaut mieux qu’on y aille demain.)

« Nu, vreau să-l văd astăzi. »  
(Non, je veux le voir aujourd’hui.)

Les jumeaux soupirèrent, avant de se proposer pour le conduire à l’hôpital.

Arrivé là-bas, ils entrèrent dans une chambre illuminée où se trouvait un homme dans la soixantaine, diverses tubes reliés au corps et sans cheveux, ainsi qu’une femme du même âge qui lui racontait quelques choses. Elle se tut lorsqu’elle les vit, et son regard s’assombrit.

« Ce faceți aica ? » hissa-t-elle, agressive envers les autres visiteurs.  
(Qu’est-ce que vous faites ici?)

« Sunt copilul lui, am voie să vin, » lui répondit durement Streit.  
(Je suis son enfant, j’ai le droit de venir.)

« Albert ? » demanda une voix faible, surprenant tout le monde.

« Da tată, am venit, » s’exclama-t-il en allant au chevet du cancéreux, lui prenant la main.  
(Oui père, je suis venu.)

Călin la lui serra, en répétant « Ai venit » (Tu es venu), avant de fermer ses yeux pour la dernière fois. Un sanglot enserra la gorge du germano-roumain, et il se laissa aller contre le lit. Le bruit strident de électrocardiogramme alerta une infirmière, mais une autre l’empêcha de prendre le défibrillateur, lui indiquant que de toute façon il n’allait pas mieux vivre. Il laissa une larme solitaire coulée, avant de partir du bâtiment, et aller dans la voiture.

Les jumeaux le rejoignirent peu après, mais ne lui dirent rien. Ils conduisirent dans le silence jusqu’à la maison de l’autre branche de la famille Ursachi. Raluca, prévenue par ses frères, ne fit aucun remarque, et lui montra sa chambre, où sa valise se trouvait déjà. Il se jeta sur le lit, ne pensant à rien, et tout en pleurant silencieusement, il s’endormit.

Albert ne resta longtemps, en Roumanie après cela, son cœur ne se sentant pas assez roumain pour y demeuré, mais de retour en Allemagne, tout lui criait « Étranger ! ». Il avait perdu son lien principal avec son lieu de naissance, et pourtant sa terre d’accueil ne semblait plus vouloir de lui. Il regarda l’Eintracht Frankfurt perdre peu à peu en dominance, le Bayern être déchiré par ses propres joueurs et fans et Dortmund brainwasher les allemands et profiter du conflit de son principal concurrent pour rafler la Super-Coupe d’Allemagne. Il se rendit compte qu’il ne pouvait rester dans ce pays, mais où aller ? Il savait que la Roumanie était hors de question, en tous cas pas Bucarest. Seulement, sa mère lui avait parlé d’une minorité ethnique dans son pays de naissance, et son souhait d’y revenir. Il se mit alors à réfléchir, et s’intéresser à revenir là-bas, au moins pour sa mère. Grâce à Raluca, travaillant au Ministère de la Culture et de l’Identité Nationale, il trouva un village non loin de celui de ces grands-parents maternels, où tous les Sachis n’étaient pas partis sous Ceaușescu. Quand tout cela fut près, il dit à sa mère qu’ils allaient en voyage surprise, mais qu’ils n’allaient rentrer de bientôt. Sa femme fut d’accord de déménager, les enfants faisant des études supérierus et n’ayant besoins de leur parents en Allemagne. Ils partirent un beau matin de mois de mai, et atterrir sans encontre à Sibiu. Avec seulement deux heures trente de route plus tars, sans autoroutes bien évidement, ils arrivèrent devant une maison typique Sachi, dans un village exclusivement de cette minorité, et il dit à sa mère :

« Wilkommen in dein Haus, Mama. »  
(Bienvenue chez toi, maman.)

La soixantenaire lui sourit de toutes ses dents, et le remercia infiniment. Elle qui rêvait de retrouver la terre de son enfance, la voilà comblée.

Albert, de son côté, se sentait enfin à la maison. Ni allemand, ni roumain, mais les deux en même temps. Au final, c’était ce qu’il avait besoin le plus, un mélange de ces deux cultures dans lesquelles il a grandis.  
  
  
  


„Ich fühle mich weder als richtiger Deutscher noch als richtiger Rumäne.“

_« Je ne me sens ni Allemand ni Roumain. »_

_Albert Streit, 13 Octobre 2007_

_℘**ཞ**℘**ཞ**℘**ཞ**℘**ཞ**℘**ཞ**℘  
_

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai essayé de retranscrire ce sentiment de n'appartenir à aucunes de ses deux nations exclusivement, mais le temps à joué contre moi. Cependant, je me sens personnellement autant Français que Roumain, et je ne doute pas de la légitimité de mes deux nationalités que j'aborde fièrement partout où je suis.


End file.
